The present invention relates to a jitter switch which senses when a person or object is subjected to a change in velocity and thus changes the state of the switch, i.e., opens or closes the switch.
Such jitter switches have numerous useful applications. For example, they can be carried by persons or objects whose location is to be monitored. By providing a signal indicative of the carrier being in motion, the location of the carrier can be monitored by the use of detection equipment which receives the signal.
It is, however, highly desirable that the switches be omni-directional, i.e., that they be operable regardless of the orientation of the carrier, and that the switches be sensitive to even slight amounts of motion.
Sensors have been proposed which involve the use of a liquid body of electrically conductive material, such as mercury, which is movable to make or break contact between two electrodes when a carrier is subjected to an acceleration or deceleration. However, for environmental reasons, the use of mercury might not always be desirable, and the sensitivity of the switch may be less than desired. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a non-mercury type of jitter switch which is highly sensitive and omni-directional.